Leave Me Alone
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: Kakashi and Temari pester Gaara after his  quite epic  speech to the army about his reasoning behind his words. The Kazekage, however, is not as amused. .:. spoilers for manga chap 516 and Shippuuden ep 182. GAANARU HINTS. Aw yeah. XD


**A/N: OH GAWD. I _fucking_ love this _fucking_ shounen-ai pairing and how Kishimoto-sensei _fucking_ makes Gaara's crush on Naruto so _fucking_ obvious! As I told a friend of mine, Temari 88 (who beat me to the punch for writing about chapter 516), it's blatantly clear, since every single time we see Gaara, he either interacts with Naruto, mentions Naruto, refers to Naruto, or thinks briefly about Naruto. SERIOUSLY. Go check the manga chapters. I've written drabbles about how he always seems to center his world around the blond.**

**But it makes sense, doesn't it? Gaara owes his current situation and reason for living and thriving all to Naruto. If someone saved me like that, I would TOTALLY fall in love with them. Especially if they saved me twice, the second time from the fucking DEAD, and was always so kind to me. I would too, Gaara; I would too. XD**

**And now, without further ado, a random fanfiction based off of manga chapter 516 AND the filler Shippuuden flashback episode, 182, "Gaara's Bond."**

_**Warning: features comforting!Temari and teasing!know-it-all!Kakashi. 8D**_

**P.S. I'm sorry for saying '**_**fuck**_**' so much in this author's note, but I'm just so **_**fucking**_** frustrated with my life and so **_**fucking**_** excited about the only good things left in it at the moment that the word I used to despise now feels delicious on my tongue. ;)**

**LONG A/N IS LONG. 8D**

**

* * *

**

"I'm very proud of you, little brother," Temari smiles warmly, a small chasm parting her lips. "Your speech was incredible. You've moved everybody, and brought all of the nations closer together with your select words. Well done! Now those new headbands actually mean something."

Gaara looks down, not accustomed to receiving compliments. "…Thank you, Temari."

The blonde lightly touches her younger sibling's shoulder over his protective armor. "And I'm especially glad that you know what you're fighting for. You made it very clear."

The Kazekage ignores this remark. He shrugs off her fingers with a nod, and is about to turn to follow the divisions of troops out when Kakashi halts him.

"You did indeed," the older man replies with a smile in his tone. "I can tell that Naruto-kun has really impacted you."

"Hn," Gaara answers flippantly, trying not to read too far into Kakashi's words. The man sounds like he knows something, and Gaara doesn't like that one bit.

"In fact…" Kakashi states rather casually, "You might say that I noticed a while back how much he's changed you. It's sweet, the sort of bond you two share. He cares deeply for you, you know."

Gaara tries his best to hide how much hearing that means to him. He nods once, a faint blush burning his ears, thankfully hidden by his hair. "I know."

"Good. Then you might know, too, that he didn't mean to knock your hand away before," Kakashi says softly. "He was just upset. But he always has and will rush to defend you otherwise, you know. You remember, don't you? When those men from your own village were after you on our mission with your team, Naruto-kun came right in and saved you, didn't he? Or when the Akatsuki captured and killed you, he was right there, crying oer you and sacrificing part of himself in order to bring you back." He chuckles, watching Gaara's emotions flicker in his teal eyes. "Yes, it's amazing, seeing how the two of you interact with one another. It seems he's all you think about."

"What?" Gaara retorts, glaring at the silveret. "You know nothing," he grumbles lowly, threat laced in his tone.

Kakashi chuckles again. "Come now, Gaara-kun, I'm your friend, aren't I? I know at least a _little_ bit."

The poor redhead is caught between his best friend's team leader and his own sister, whom is snickering lightly behind him.

"Gaara, just what's he talking about?" Temari asks, trying to hide a smile. Gaara peers over his shoulder at her, on the brink of scowling.

"It's none of your business," he remarks icily. He won't stand being picked on!

"It's your own fault for being so obvious," Temari sighs, and moves to ruffle Gaara's hair. Thankfully, not many people are left to witness this.

"Obvious about _what_?" Gaara hisses. "I honestly haven't a clue what the two of you are referring to."

Kakashi looks dumbstruck. "You mean… you really haven't figured it out for yourself, then? That's adorable!"

"Don't be so hard on him, Hatake-san," Temari puts in with a waver of her finger. "He's not used to what he's feeling."

"Please, explain this to me. I'm lost," Gaara mutters, resenting the feeling of being left out of the group.

Kakashi and Temari look at the general. For a mean leading an army, he sure is clueless about love and crushes.

Temari smiles gently, a rare event outside of her usual smirk. "Do I have to spell it out for you, little brother?" she asks, not at all meaning to tease for once.

"I would appreciate it if you did," the redhead tosses back with a cross of his arms over his chest, his face still belying no emotion, but his tone speaking volumes.

Kakashi decides to say it. "It's been happening for a while now, Gaara-kun. You're in love with Naruto-kun."

The heat burning Gaara's ears before doesn't begin to compare to the blush crawling onto his cheeks. He quickly swallows the blush down to a minimum, and abruptly turns away from them both. "You lie."

But _that_ is a lie, and Gaara knows it. What they say is all too true, and he simply hasn't wanted to admit it to himself. But how can he not see it? Of course Gaara has noticed his own mind's insistent behavior, constantly thinking about every aspect of Naruto, every moment with him, everything he's done for the redhead. Without the blond Jinchuuriki, Gaara wouldn't be alive today. He wouldn't be Kazekage today. He wouldn't be loved, or cared about, or half as decent. Everything would be lost, had not Naruto been there at every turn that Gaara needed (and wanted) him at most.

That's why Gaara, the usually distant type, has first initiated a touch that day in the snow. That's why Gaara, the usually quiet-but-sternly-spoken type, sparked into a passionate and inspiring rant just minutes ago. And that's why Gaara, the usually loveless type, is now falling hard and fast.

He sighs heavily and turns to face the two again. "All right," he admits lowly, barely even audible, "Perhaps… it could be true. But what do you care?"

"Because you're my baby brother and I have to look out for your best interests," Temari says immediately.

"And because Naruto-kun has been part of my team and a friend of mine for years," Kakashi adds. "He's almost like the son I never had. And if I do someday have a son, I wish for him to be almost exactly like the boy."

"Why 'almost'?" Gaara snaps without hesitation, ever defendant of his friend.

Kakashi looks slightly taken aback. Suddenly, a smile lifts the rim of his mask. "Because if he were exactly like Naruto-kun, it would be wrong. No one should ever replace that blond knucklehead."

A slight smile edges Gaara's lips. "That much is true," he says quietly. His smile fades. "But I swear, I don't love him that way. The two of you are delusional."

The pair exchange brief sideways glances. Temari speaks first. "Of course you don't, Gaara. I'm sorry I assumed as much so quickly."

"As am I," Kakashi adds.

But the two older folk know all too well where the three of them stand:

Gaara is both in denial and too embarrassed to say it aloud or have anyone find out. (Boy love isn't widely accepted, after all, and he does have a job to uphold without personal complications getting in the way of it.)

Temari is both thrilled for her brother and also a little afraid for him. (She knows all too well that Naruto cares, yes, but most likely is too oblivious to ever pick up on Gaara's feelings or aware of them but too straight to comply with them.)

And Kakashi is simply amused and highly intrigued, wondering how all of this will pan out between the two. (He's thought of all of the above about Temari and Gaara, and he could care less, as long as all the pieces land into place in the end.)


End file.
